


Darkness Closing In

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-14
Updated: 2000-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan fleeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Closing In

Steady as a drumbeat  
it advances  
covering all lands  
  
I am alone  
waging war against  
the universe.  
  
I am alone  
I that am  
wanted by a million worlds  
and not for my body  
for my soul  
held to the Light.  
  
No one I can trust now --  
death the only thing to desire  
  
Will there ever be a day that  
I can breathe free?  
  
My life should have been simple  
not so complicated  
  
I that was once clean  
now am soiled with the  
dirt from a hundred worlds --  
covered also in reproach and grief.  
  
Can you help me? 


End file.
